


Lucky Love Belongs In Teenage Heaven

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Destiny, Epic Bromance, Fate, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Poetry, Ratings: PG, Ultimate Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accepts his fate after what he saw in the Pensieve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Love Belongs In Teenage Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the book described the ultimate goodness in Harry's heart : the will to sacrifice even himself to protect the ones he loves so much. That's why Harry's the perfect heroic figure.

Grief has infested the air.

Pain has become one with every beat of the heart.

Loved ones lost forever.

People seek comfort.

A hug.

A friendly word.

A kiss.

I'm no part of it.

The invisible wall has become solid.

Two camps in one community.

Camp Them, Camp Me.

It's the time when he and I part ways.

Best friends but never together.

It's the fate of the Chosen One.

To fight together, but to die alone.

I know you would try to stop me.

That's what a best friend would do.

But I won't let you.

I'll be gone before you even realize it.

I'll be invisible before your eyes will meet mine.

This is how I disappear.

Out of your life.

Out of life.


End file.
